1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording head, which ejects ink onto a recording medium to record images, and a head unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet recording head (hereinafter referred to as a recording head) is used to record an image on a paper (recording medium), in a printer serving as an output device of a computer, a copier, a facsimile, or the like. The recording head includes, for example, a member defining nozzles for ejecting ink and an actuator such as a piezoelectric element or a heating resistor in combination. The recording head ejects ink by actuating the actuator to record an image.
However, the recording head is an extremely minute device and also has a large deviation in individual characteristics. For this reason, it has been know that optimum activating voltage or the like is determined in advance by measuring the characteristics of respective recording heads and that each of the recording heads is controlled in response to the respective characteristics thereof when each recording head is installed in a main body of a recording device.
For example, JP-A-Hei.5-159112 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,597 disclose that a cartridge in which a recording head unit and an ink tank unit are integrated has a bar code label containing characteristic information attached on a side surface of the ink tank unit, and that control is performed in response to the characteristic information obtained by reading the bar code.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,399 discloses that a head unit provided with a detachable ink cartridge has a bar code label containing characteristic information attached on an upper surface of a casing thereof, and that control is performed in response to the characteristic information.